


Recherche déséspérée

by Melie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Cultural References, Illustrated, M/M, WTF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-26
Updated: 2005-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack - l'enfermement ne fait décidément pas que du bien à Sirius...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recherche déséspérée

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à J.K. Rowling.

La musique d'Indiana Jones, un CD Moldu que venait tout juste de ramener Arthur, résonnait dans toute la maison. Une passoire sur la tête, Sirius Black fit irruption dans le grand salon.

"Je te trouverai, où que tu te cache!!"

Une louche en avant pour détruire d'éventuels ennemis, se protègeant d'une casserole contre d'éventuelles attaques, il cherchait courageusement sous chaque coussin.

Ginny Weasley, qui venait juste de se réveiller et d'entrer dans le salon, ouvrait sur lui des yeux ronds.

"Euh... Sirius... euh...

\- Aha! Tu crois peut-être que tu vas pouvoir m'échapper, misérable!!

\- ... Sirius...

\- Mais je t'aurai!!"

Ginny leva un sourcil, puis l'autre, puis quitta la pièce pour aller chercher Fred et George et leur demander des explications. Cela ne pouvait être qu'eux...

"Tintintintiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin... JE T'AURAI!!!!

\- Sirius... y en a qui dorment..., fit Ron d'une voix endormie.

\- JE TE TROUVERAI!!!!

\- . . . Tout va bien Sirius? demanda Hermionne, juste derrière Ron.

\- MWAHAHA!!!

\- Si... rius? articula Harry.

\- JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA QUELQUE PART!!!"

Aucune des remarques des jeunes ne semblait le perturber dans sa palpitante recherche, si bien qu'ils finirent par s'en lasser, comme la cadette Weasley auparavant, et descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Peu après, ce fut Lupin qui descendit.

" Sirius. Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligence de m'expliquer...

\- AHA... Ah... ah. Remus.

\- ... pour quelle raison es-tu en train de réveiller toute la maison à..."

Regard vers la pendule.

" Neuf heures du matin?

\- Remus... Remus Remus Remus...

\- C'est moi."

Regard autour d'eux. Personne. Ni enfant, ni Molly, ni Tonks, ni... personne.

Sirius en profita pour attirer Remus vers lui et l'embrasser.

"Dis, mon loupinet...

\- Je déteste ce surnom.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Dis... tu n'aurais pas trouvé...

\- Ta baguette magique? Dans ma chambre. Tu l'y as oubliée.

\- Ah. Oh. Dans ta chambre?

\- Dans ma chambre. Je suppose que c'était ce que tu cherchais?

\- Oui.

\- Bieeeen. Maintenant, tu vas te calmer, ranger ces coussins avant que Molly ne pique une crise de nerf et...

\- Aller dans ta chambre?

\- ... touuut à fait."

Sirius sourit. Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

Le thème d'Indiana Jones continua de résonner jusqu'à ce que Ron, exaspéré, balance le poste Moldu par la fenêtre.

 

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Par [](http://sariaust.livejournal.com/profile)[**sariaust**](http://sariaust.livejournal.com/) Merki encore ^__^  
> 


End file.
